Dear Diary
by JaniceRoxxx
Summary: HD loveydovey story written by yours truely.First fanfict so please read!And basically its about Hermione in 7th yr doesnt follow HP7orHP6who falls in love with Draco and Im gonna write about their life from 7th year til the they die! Good ending though
1. Diary Entry One

_Dear Diary, this is now my first official entry! I just got you/this a few days ago on my birthday. I don't know who will ever read this, but maybe I should talk about me just incase you're not sure who I am._

_My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I am __sixteen__…wait no. I'm seventeen. Sorry I'm not used to saying seventeen since I've only been seventeen for three days! Any who, I'm average height and slim. I have long wavy, dirty blond hair. _(A/N I'm going for the description of what Emma Watson looks like right now ) _And I have hazel eyes. Originally my hair was long dark brown and bushy, but now that I have grown older my hair has changed. I am glad for that, I prefer my hair much more. Also yesterday I got my braces of finally after TWO years! I'm so happy, because my teeth turned out great. My parents are dentists so they're getting an appointment tomorrow to get my teeth whitened! I can't wait. I'm going to look great for when schools starts in September. _(A/N I don't know when her birthday is, so if it's not just before school or something sorry!)

_Well I should be getting to sleep. I'm going to The Burrow tomorrow to go with the Weasleys to Diagon Ally. I'm going to rewrite the must have list Hogwarts sent just incase I loose the original._

_**1. Black Dress Robes**_

_**2. Potions Cauldron**_

_**3. Wand**_

_**4. animal which includes: cat, owl, toad, or rat**_

_**5. Magical Creatures by Ryan Pintray**_

_**6. Ancient Ruins Through & Through by Bonnie Wright**_

_**7. Potions Mixes from A-Z by Alan Rondo**_

_**8. Inside the World of Muggles by Stephenie Meyer**_

_It's going to be very expensive but it will be worth it if it helps me get great grades. Well I'm very excited to go back to Hogwarts and see Ron and Harry! Wish me luck!!_

_Much Love, __Hermione Granger xoxoxo_

I put my pencil down and flicked off the lamp beside my bed. Everything went dark in my small pink decorated room. I blindly reached for my bedside table and set my journal on it along with the pencil. I curled up in my soft bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of…

_I ran down the dark hall way heading for one door. One door only which I knew held what I need…what I wanted…what I was going to have. My hand gripped the door knob firmly when I reached the door and I wrenched it open to find…Draco!_

"NO!" I screamed and shot straight up in my bed tangled in my pink and white sheets all sweaty. I was breathing heavily like I just ran a long distance. I could hear my parents footsteps coming to my room obviously woken by my scream. My door swung open and light from the hall way lit the room. My mom and dad both in pajamas stood in my door way.

"Hunny what's the matter? We heard you shout and thought something was wrong!" My worried mother rushed to my side and put a hand on my sweaty arm. I took a deep breath and thought wh I should tell her. I couldn't say I screamed because my supposedly arch enemy was in my dream and I wanted him. Was attracted to him. And I was falling for him. Hard.

(A/N What do you think? Comments are encouraged, but if u have something bad 2 say, please keep it to yourself! Thanks!!Oh, and I know that was short but I cannot stand really long ones so they're all probably gonna be short:D)


	2. Hogwarts Express

Yes I like Draco Malfoy. I've been avoiding the truth for months. Yes months. I have liked Draco since like…October. I could not help it! I'm so angry at my self for being attracted to him. He is such a git but man he is good looking! Why can't the gits be ugly and the decent guys be attractive? It's so unfair!

Well I'm on my way to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. It's just me and Harry in the Compartment because Ron had to go to the loo. Again. I continue to fidget with my plaid skirt (part of uniform) when the door to our compartment opens and Ron Ginny walks in.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Ron? I've checked in every compartment and can't find him!" She asks us, but Harry mostly. She probably still has that crush on him.

"Uh, he just went to the loo. He'll be back soon." Harry replies. Ginny nods and walks out of the compartment but quickly comes back in. What the heck?

"Oh I just forgot." She says then sits down beside me. "You won't believe what happened when I was searching the compartments for Ron." We lean in closer to her curious for what 'amazing' thing has happened. "Well I looked into Malfoy's compartment.." Why would Ron be in there? "and Malfoy was swapping spit with…" Oh no. Who was making out with Mr. Hottie? "Pansy Parkinson!" Is that jealousy I feel? I never thought I'd be jealous of pug faced Pansy! And he was making out with her? She's like 2000 pounds! What the heck! Life is getting more unfair by the second!

"Why in earth would he lip lock with Pug face Pansy?" I wondered frantically.

"Well I think that they're engaged and that his father is making him well…play the part!" My mouth drops 20 feet. Once I my mouth finds it's way back to it's natural state I ask "ENGAGED? AT SEVENTEEN? WITH PANSY? WHAT FOR?"

Ginny and Harry looked shocked at my burst.

"Uh…because their marriage was probably set up. I mean, they want the pure blood line to continue and Pansy is pureblood, rich, and their parents are 'acquaintances' with Malfoy's parents. So I guess it all works out!" I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well…how do you even know it's true?" I wondered feeling a tiny bit of hope that Ginny heard or saw wrong.

"I'm positive. First of all, Malfoy and Pansy were both wearing engagement rings and second, why would Malfoy make out with Pansy if they weren't getting married. Third….well third…it uh…it makes sense!" Makes sense? IT SHOULD NOT MAKE SENSE!

"Why do you care anyway Hermione? It's Malfoy we're talking about!" Harry says. Oh maybe because I have like a huge crush on him and I cannot help it!

"Oh well you know. I just got worked up because any arranged marriage is just out of the question! It should be against the law!" I lie. Thank god I'm a good liar. Not that I've had practice or anything.

"Right." I nod reassuringly as Ron gets into the compartment. He sits beside me as Ginny exclaims the Malfoy marriage story. Like always Ron makes a big deal. Eventually Ginny is gone and we make it to Hogwarts. Home Sweet Home.


	3. Dear Diary Entry 2

_Dear Diary.,. __September, 3 2007_

_Currently I'm in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts. I just finished homework and I'm too jumpy to sleep. I'm the only one down here besides Lavender and some 6__th__ year. I think they're playing Truth or Dare. Oh gross. Lavender just dared the 6__th__ year to lick the bottom of her shoe and she did. Twice! And they are way to loud, I cannot concentrate on what I'm wanting to write. One second…_

I slammed down my diary and walked over to the giggling girls.

"Uh helllooo?" I said waving a hand in front of Lavenders face. She glanced up at me annoyed.

"What?"

"Could you please be quieter? I can't concentrate with you talking that loud." I said with fake politeness. Lavender could see right through it.

"Whatever." She said and turned her attention back to the 6th year. I sighed and walked back to the couch in front of the fire place and picked up my diary getting in to a comfortable position on the couch. Now where was I?

_One second…ok they seemed to have quieted down. Now what I wanted to write down was that I have a crush on this guy who will remain unnamed _(A/N Draco obviously) _and that I'm having a very hard time seeing him as the jerk I once saw him as. I guess Love is blinding me. Wait…did I just write love? No way. I totally meant like! Arghhh! Get this together Hermione. _

_Well lets just say I don't know what to do about him. I mean, of course I'm going to ignore my feelings. There's so many reasons why I should…and why I shouldn't. I'll write the good things about both and see which one has more._

_IGNORING FEELINGS_

_1. I won't get hurt! _

_2. He's a git anyway._

_3. Ron and Harry will most likely stay my friends._

_4. I won't feel regection._

_NOT INGNORE FEELINGS_

_1. I'll feel like I'm being honest with my self._

_2. What if he feels the same way? HAPPINESS!_

_3. I'd be able to tell if Ron and Harry were true friends. If they were they'd accept my feelings towards Draco._

_4. I'd get to know the true him._

_5. People will finally see me as someone other then a goodie too shoe._

_I guess 'Not Ignoring Feelings' wins. Should I go for it? I mean, what am I going to do? I can't just tell him I have a crush on him! I know, I'll tell Harry. He'll know what to do. If I tell Ron then hell breaks loose! I'm getting a bit tiered and Lavender and the other girl are getting louder again so g'nite!_

_xoxoHermionexoxo _

(A/N another short chapter. Again sorry! I guess I'm really lazy, but I promise I will NOT abandon this story. L8er ,Janicexoxo)


	4. The Note

A/N sorry I haven't updated for months. I just sort of, forgot about it. Ok the truth is. This story is soooo boring to write. But here is the 4th chapter.

I've made a decision. I'm going to tell Draco that I like him…except he won't know it's me. I'll write him a note and get one of the house elves to put it in his dorm. I don't know what I'm going to get from this, but it feels like my secret weighs a thousand pounds, and I need to let him know. Even if I don't tell him it's me. I might feel lighter.

I write the note.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have great feelings for you. I don't think you will find out who I am, but I just wanted you to know that someone out there cares for you._

_Love, Miss Unnamed. _

I know that was short and crummy, but if he'll never find out, then what's the big deal?

_September 10__th_

_Dear Diary. I sent my crush a note saying I like him. But I didn't sign my name. I've seen him walk around with a tiny smile on his face looking at every girl trying to see who might have written it. He probably believes its from the whole girl population at Hogwarts. Selfish arrogant cow. But I still like him. Is it wrong to like a selfish arrogant cow? I'm not sure. Guess I'm not as smart as people have been led to believe._

_Lunch. Hugs andKisses._

_, Hermione_

I put away my journal and got ready for bed. The next morning I woke up feeling something flat against my forehead. I picked it off me. I turned out to be a envelope addressed to me. I opened curious who it could be from.

It said:

_I know it's you._


End file.
